


Cute

by Walu (sextyfour)



Series: Cute (Fartpocolypse) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brap, Clone Transformation, Corruption, Cute, Cute boys, Global Effects, Globalization, M/M, Transformation, hyper fats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Short little drabble story focused heavily on Hyper Farts, Corruption, Cute Boys, and Cute Boy TF.Requested by the lovely Octoboy, please go look at his content, he's an absolutely lovely artist, he even did art based on it, which you can find here.http://octoscrazystation.tumblr.com/post/175499485041/





	Cute

It almost started slowly. Almost. But really there was no way this disease would've done anything but explode out of control thanks to where its first victim was affected. The crowded city street hardly had time to register what was happening as the first loud echoing "PFRRRPPTH!" echoed through the air. The origin was a relatively small boy, eyes rolling back into his head as he let out the longest, deepest, strongest fart of his life so far, Hands resting on a fire hydrant, ass high up in the air. Everything about the boy could be described as cute, A thin and lithe figure, just enough meat on him to give him a grope-able ass and smooch-able stomach, with a cute bob cut, died a nice rose pink, positioned just right to hide one eye. All of this wrapped up in a nice pair of spats and an equally rose pink hoodie. His tongue dangled out unceremoniously, a cooing little moan escaping his lips (the more eagle eyed and pervy bunch of the crowd managed to notice that this moan was paired with a tent in his shorts.), quickly drowned out by the cacophonously loud fart erupting from his ass, which, as everyone looked on, they realized they could *see*, a visible cloud of a beige-ish green gas erupted from his ass like a fountain, the column of farts blasting upwards and out across the busy intersection was easily as thick as a Tree trunk at its origin (the boy's ass), spreading out like a dense fog as it drifted back down to Earth. 

The other city folk didn't even last long enough to start panicking. Immediately upon the first contact, the first whiff, the first intake in general of this nasty thick greenish fog, and the populace was already infected, already ruined. The changes happened quickly, giving only a few moments of reaction to the feeling of their bodies changing, insides morphing, any part deemed unnecessary by the plague was retooled to serve its primary purpose, the pucker of their asshole expanding and loosening, still a pucker now, but easily openable to half a foot around at a minimum... and of course, The outer changes came next, Every one in the vicinity feeling their very form shift, pounds vanishing off people, bone structure morphing, every single inch of their body being retooled and restructured. Everyone was literally turning into cute boys. Girlish figures, cute gropable asses, the formerly un-endowed suddenly packing thick meaty shafts, bulges growing on every single person. The only thing unique amongst the newly formed boy Population, was the clothes each one was wearing, and haircuts, some getting long girlish locks, some getting ponytails or pigtails, some even getting fauxhawks and other girly punkish dos, but one thing was consistent, everyone was cute. For a moment, people almost thought they were done, almost thought they were free... 

 

Then, within seconds of the last physical change, the mental changes began.

 

Thoughts about panicking? Thoughts about running? Thoughts about holding your breath, thoughts about getting out, even thoughts of disgust? All fading away. Inhibitions quickly loosening, prudish thoughts long kicked out. In their place, were thoughts of lust, thoughts of arousal, the want to fuck, the want to be fucked, to use another boy's ass like they were a breeding sow, the want to feel multiple cocks slamming down their now stretched assholes the cocks pushing against the current, to feel even more cute boy shaft sliding past their lips and cumming down their throats. But most of all, their thoughts filled with the want, no, the need to pass gas. It wasn't the usual fair of having to fart, a distracting but minor nuisance of a thought. No this was a *NEED*, every fiber of their being, every inch of their body, their cocks tenfold, *NEEDED* to let loose, their stomach already starting to bloat, their assholes already starting to feel the building pressure, and, within seconds, every boy's transformation was complete, and their first thought?

Let go.

It almost started slowly. Almost. But really there was no way this disease would've done anything but explode out of control, and it did. This air in this intersection got thicker in seconds, and the helpful air currents helped spread the far cloud throughout the city. Within an hour, the entire metropolitan area was effected, citizens everywhere now reduced to cute boys constantly erupting nasty plumes of thick gas, fucking wildly and madly in the street, in their homes, anywhere and everywhere they met. And they were happy. The gas spread more and more, the entire country affected within weeks, the air currents spreading nasty fart clouds across the seas, nothing could be done to stop it. No air filter held it back, no bunker was found to keep it out. This disease stopped at nothing to spread to everyone on Earth, and it did.

And not a single fucking person on the planet ever wanted to go back.


End file.
